Until We Meet Again
by SohmaChild15
Summary: “Star please. You have to get out of here. I don't have much time………but there is something I need to tell you.” Using the last amount of strength his failing body had, he grabbed at her hand with his. Tears falling, she placed his hand upon her face in a


**Disclaimer **I do not own any of the teen titan's characters –shrugs- what else is new? -.-

**Summary:** "Star please. You have to get out of here. I don't have much time………but there is something I need to tell you." Using the last amount of strength his failing body had, he grabbed at her hand with his. Tears falling, she placed his hand upon her face in a loving manner.

"Until We Meet Again"

_Written By: XBlackfireX_

_A goodbye is not a century, yet a departure may very well be an eternity……_

_-XBlackfireX_

She could feel her own blood sting her eyes as her body fought to remain conscious. She knew her body was failing her but her spirit refused to believe such. With the little strength she had left, she sat looking around her, seeing her dear friends' deceased bodies around her. Her eyes leaked with tears, as cries were now escaping her mouth. She had survived. As her heart continued to break she heard a weak voice call to her.

"Star………"

Turning she met eyes with her dearest love, the one person who had taught her that being different didn't matter. His breath was coming out in rapid bunches as she leant over to help him from the debris his body remained under.

"Robin I will help you. I will not let you die!" She cried, trying desperately to lift the objects that had piled themselves on the boy. Her effort was useless for she could not find the strength that she sought to find.

"Star, no, save your strength. Even if you did get me out of here I wouldn't live very long," the boy known as Robin told her in a voice barely above a whisper. Lighting crackled above the heavens as Starfire protested against her lover's request.

--------

"_Please hold still Robin, your actions are highly unnecessary!" Starfire had tried to help Robin, who simply refused to let himself, be examined for injury._

"_I'm fine Star! I don't need you to look at my hand!"_

"_But you're hurt; I only want to see if I can relieve the pain it has caused you."_

"_Pain?! What pain! It doesn't hurt at all!"_

"_If what you're claiming is true, may I see your hand?"_

_Although his injured hand did cause him pain, it was no concern of hers to be worried over the matter. He denied her request yet again before she, Starfire, took it upon herself and took Robin's hand within her own. Satisfied she carefully brought something out and began applying it to Robin's wound. The boy wonder winced in pain, as the medicated ointment stung a bit._

"_You, you didn't have to do this," he had whispered, a tint of red taking his face._

_A smile had come across her face, "I know, but I wanted too."_

---------

"No! I can not leave you here. You will live Robin, you will! You cannot die. I need you," she replied, leaning her head against his, her blood trickling onto his face as she did so. "You are everything thing to me. More than the moons and stars that lay upon us."

"Star please. You have to get out of here. I don't have much time………but there is something I need to tell you." Using the last amount of strength his failing body had, he grabbed at her hand with his. Tears falling, she placed his hand upon her face in a loving manner.

"Wha, what is it?" she asked, her voice quivering with sobs.

"When I," he started but was forced to stop as a cough shook his body, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth, "when I first met you Starfire I knew that you were special to me. I knew that I'd do anything in my power to protect you. You're my everything and anything that keeps me alive. There isn't a person that I love more than you. I'm sorry I won't be around to protect you anymore."

--------

"_Starfire?" Raven had asked to the cheerful girl who sat humming on the couch they inhabited. Starfire's eyes had traced to her dear friend's with a smile overcoming her face. Sitting by her, she took her hands within her own._

"_Oh Raven there is so much I must tell you! The joy I have contained is becoming too much to bear!"_

_Raven's expression had turned to that of a confused sort, "Does this have anything to do with Robin?"_

_The bubbly girl colored a tint of red briefly embracing Raven tightly. "I have become so happy, if only you could understand."_

"_Well if you're happy, I guess I'm happy for you or something like that."_

---------

Her grasp on his hand became tighter, "Do not say such things! You will recover as such our other friends. Then we will return to the tower and laugh upon all of this. You will see Robin, we—"

"Their all dead Star and soon I will be too."

"Lies!" she shouted into the wind that had begun to stir with the brewing storm. "Robin if you die than I will die as well. I do not want to live knowing that the one I love is no longer living."

"Please stop crying," he whispered as soft as ever.

"It is ok to cry," she answered, fondly stroking his face.

"I know it is you taught me that. Promise me we'll meet again." A smile came across his face as his eyes closed in a rest that seemed to engulf him. His hand fell loosely from her face. Her eyes widened as a light rain had fallen upon them. She shook her head denying what had just happened.

-----

"_You have something on your nose Robin," Starfire had laughed as she pointed upon Robin. The boy became cross-eyed as he tried locating the substance Starfire had proclaimed seeing upon his nose._

"_Where? I don't see anything!"_

_The girl used the knuckle of her index finer and gently wiped away the dirt patch that had lodged itself on Robin's nose. _

"_I could have gotten it myself," He had stated in a teasing manner. Her eyes shimmered from the light of the sun as it began to set. She leant her head onto his shoulder wishing the moment could have lasted for eternity. His hand enwrapped hers as the pair watched the astonishing sight before them._

------

"Robin? Robin?! Robin!!!!!!" She shouted lying upon his body, her shoulders trembling from the tears that would never seem to end. As she continued to shed tears, she hadn't noticed a surviving android approaching her from behind. It stabbed a sharp sword-like object into her back, sickly turning it within her flesh. She cried in agony feeling the other end of the sharp object immerge from her abdomen fiercely. Her vision began to blur as everything seemed to be draining from color. As the final breaths of life were being mercilessly pulled from her she found Robin's limp hand within her own.

"Until………we meet a-again," she whispered, before her world became as black as the clouds above her.

**-END-**

Author's Notes: I actually don't have a clue to how or why this idea came to me. I suppose every writer has their dark thoughts as well as their bright. Besides that I hope all who read this, found the love between Robin and Starfire as I have. Reviews are highly appreciated. –Farewell- XBlackfireX


End file.
